ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Red (Red Dead)
How Red joined the Tourney Red Harlow is the son of Nate Harlow and Falling Star. One rainy evening, when Red was a youngster, his father returned from a successful gold prospecting trip to Bear Mountain. Nate's success made them extremely wealthy, so he brought many gifts for his family, Red's being his father's Old Pistol. Red immediately went to practice with his new weapon. Within minutes of the family reunion, a group of bandits raided the homestead. Red and Nate killed most of the bandits, but while Red was off fighting, Colonel Daren gunned down Red's parents in cold blood. Red rushed to their sides, screaming, and begging for them to wake up. Daren then began belittling and mocking Nate, saying to Red, "Kid, I reckon your Pa's better off dead, him being such a yellow-belly and all, Hehehehe". In a bloodthirsty rage, Red grabbed his father's Scorpion Revolver out of the fire. The red hot metal handle seared the Scorpion on the handle into his flesh. Red fired a single shot. Daren screamed as he felt his skin tearing and ripping as his arm was blown off. Red then flees into a ditch while the Bandits searched for him, but soon gave up. While they rode away on horseback, Red laid there, staring at his hand, his parents' screams ringing in his head. Red becomes a bounty hunter at some point after the tragedy. Years later, Red and his Dog are passing through Twin Rocks, when they come across Curly Shaw, who was recently robbed by a group of bandits. As he is talking, the bandits Twiggy Phelps and Smitty approach from behind. They interrupt him, throwing him to the ground. Twiggy notices that Red is staring at them. They then attempt to ambush Red, only to meet a bloody end. Their posse then attacks Red only to meet the same fate. After the fight outside, Bloody Tom, Greg "Big Oaf" Whitney and his son George storm out of their huts, ready to kill Red. They each attack, each having their brains blown out. After the fight, Curly Shaw recommends that Red take their corpses to Widows Patch for a reward. Red takes Shaw's cart to transport the bodies. Red arrives in Widows Patch for his reward, however Sheriff O'Grady has nothing to reward him with, as the Ugly Gang has completely destroyed Widow's Patch. Meanwhile, behind them, a group of outlaws gathers around Red's dog. The dog urinates on an outlaws foot. A single shot rings out and the barking stops. Red unholsters his gun in a blind rage, and slaughters the outlaws like they did to his dog. This confrontation sends him into an all out war with the Ugly Gang, brutally killing the key members in order: Chicken, "Hedgehog", "Whiskey" and "Gigolo". After his gang has been killed, Ugly Chris himself confronts Red, using the Sheriff as a meat shield. Red shoots him like a dog. Red begins searching for survivors, and discover from Katie O'Grady that her father is critically wounded, and that the closest doctor is in Brimstone, and that he will get a large reward for taking him there, plus for killing the Ugly Gang. Red and the Sheriff set out for their destination, and Red's most important milestone on his road to revenge. The train ride is long, and full of surprises. Red's train is ambushed by a group of bandits, his train car being held at gunpoint. Red kills the strange bandit in a duel. Red then fights his way to the caboose, killing Smiley Fawler. The train then begins speeding dangerously down the tracks. Red then kills his way to the locomotive and kills the bandit that was holding the conductor hostage. Red has to fight the Pedrosa Brothers for the 5 minutes to Brimstone, killing them and their henchman "Hatchet" Schultz in the process. The train arrives on schedule, it's occupants unharmed. Sheriff Bartlett then arrives and takes Sheriff O'Grady to the doctor, offering Red work before leaving. Red's work from Bartlett is bounty hunting. His targets are Pig Josh, Bad Bessie, and Mr. Black. Red goes after Josh first, finding him at an old army outpost known as "Fairgrounds". He finds Jack Swift, who has been taken hostage by Josh and his troops. Jack Swift asks for Red's help but refuses until he is ambushed by Professor Perry's goons. Red frees Jack from his cage and kills Pig Josh along with Perry's goons. Returning to Brimstone, he is assigned to Bad Bessie. Red finds her in Rogue Valley. After bribing in her bounty, Bartlett assigns him to Mr. Black, the undertaker at the Tarnation cemetery. Red finds Mr. Black and some bandits and kills them, returning to Bartlett to collect the bounty. After Red takes care of the 3 Bounties, he gets in a bar fight with some ruffians at the Brimstone Saloon. Red kills the owners but is soon arrested by Bartlett. While Red is in the jail cell, Bartlett discovers his true identity, his identity was unknown to the other characters and was simply referred to as "The Bounty Hunter," and informs him of the man who really killed his parents, General Diego. Bartlett lets Red go, and he begins his search for Diego to finally avenge the death of his parents. Red attacks Diego's army, but is soon captured by Javier Diego and Daren. He was soon escaped, thanks for his cousin, Shadow Wolf. The two cousins battled Daren, who killed Shadow Wolf, but was killed by Red himself. Red then chased Diego, who tried to escape with a train. Red stopped the train and after a long shootout, executed Diego with a fatal shot to his head. Red comes to the town of Brimstone, re-meeting with both Jack and Annie to the battle royal. After dueling against few duelists, Red was set up to battle Mr. Kelley. Griffon who holds the Scorpion Revolver, revealing himself to be the one who sold out Red's father. Griffon orders Kelley to kill Red, but Red kills Kelley and, along with Jack and Annie, chasing Griffon to his mansion. Red reunited with Buffalo Soldier, and the two chased Griffon to mansion's roof. Red and Griffon make a final shootout, with Red killing Griffon. Bartlett gives money to Red for killing Griffon, Red, however, taking the Scorpion Revolver from Griffon's dead body, telling to Bartlett to give the money for Annie and Buffalo. Red walks away and says that "it never was about the money". His future and fate are unknown. With the start of the second Tourney enaring, Red signs up and learns he is to duel a tortoise-like creature called Blastoise. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Red holds his revolver close to his chest. After the announcer calls his name Red spins his revolver around, at his right side, then to his left, then sheathes his gun as the camera zooms saying "Much obliged." Special Moves Revolver (Neutral) Red shoots his revolver at his opponent. Needs to reload after six shots. Repeater Rifle (Side) Red takes out a Repeater Rifle and shoots it at his opponent. B can be tapped for more shots, but needs to reload after 7 shots. Crimson Shot (Up) Red jumps into the air shoots his revolver below him three times. Breech Loader (Down) Red takes out a Breech Loader and shoots a powerful shot. Will pierce guards after two shots. Dead Eye (Hyper Smash) Red shields his face and the arena becomes black-and-white with crosshairs appearing all over the opponent. He then shoots his revolver and a six-shooter at the opponent, blowing him/her away. Duel (Final Smash) Red points his gun at the opponent. If the opponent is in sight, Red forces the opponent into a duel. As the two glare at each other, Red pulls out his gun and with the motion slowed, the analog thumb pad moves a crosshair for where Red will shoot. If B is pressed when the marks turn red, Red will riddle the opponent fatally with Star KO cries, taking a life from the stock. If the opponent is armed with a gun or a sword, they must react and press B quickly to turn the duel against Red's favor. Victory Animations #Red holds his left hand up and closes it, then shoots his revolver saying "Don't forget to tell the devil that Red Harlow sent you!" #Red looks back and shows his gun saying "You ain't even worth the price of a bullet, my friend." #Red drops a bag of money, then sheathes his gun saying "Like I always say: It never was about the money." On-Screen Appearance Red Harlow walks through saloon doors and says "Aren't there any real outlaws left around here?" Trivia *Red's rival is the tortoise-like Shellfish Pokemon and Squirtle's final form, Blastoise. *Red Harlow shares his Japanese voice actor with Noriaki Kakyoin, Shadow the Hedgehog and Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii. *Red Harlow shares his French voice actor with Saix. *Red Harlow shares his German voice actor with Light Yagami, Rudolf Von Stroheim, Hwa Jai, Omega Reg, Katsuyori Shibata, Kisuke Urahara, Second Hokage, Zhu Ran, Tokio Oshima, Lil' Hinox of the Hinox Bros, Shinnok, Corrupted Shinnok, Cody Travers and Azuma. *Red Harlow shares his Arabic voice actor with Ryuto Asamiya, Shiden, Takamaru, Cornell, Sektor, Guardian, Urouge, Saix, Gama, Hody Jones, Volvagia, Beartic, Sosuke Aizen, Ashleigh Crichton, Rain, Baudouin, Colonel Silver and Kakuzu. Category:Red Dead characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes